Letherna
Letherna is an official location in D&D, located in the Shadowfell. In Every Star, it is the name of the Castlevania universe, and is the site of the 7th campaign, which is based specifically on Castlevania: Lament of Innocence. Locations Forest of Eternal Night Surrounding Kalarel's castle is an illusion-filled forest from which no one can escape. Kalarel uses his magic to lock the immediate area in perpetual darkness, which multiplies his vampiric powers. A village used to be there, but all that remains now is Rinaldo's hut. Kalarel's Castle Kalarel apprehended this castle from its former owner, Walter Bernhard, shortly after arriving and becoming a Vampire Lord. It is divided into eight major locations: *'Prelude to the Dark Abyss' - The main foyer of the castle which is the only entrance and leads to the other sectors. Five of the other sectors are reached via teleportation circles in the eastern corridor, one is past the sealed door through which Kalarel resides, and the eighth is in an unknown location. **'House of Sacred Remains' - A mausoleum filled with spikes waves and the undead. In its lower reaches, the heroes find an undead parasite waiting to rip them to shreds, but it is easily defeated by a mysterious swordsman with a vendetta against the party. **'Dark Palace of Waterfalls' - A sewer-like dungeon with lots of running water and swinging guillotines. Trapped within a cave was the now undead Dreadfang, Vigton's former master, who sought vengeance using his new vampiric powers. **'Ghostly Theatre' - A mansion-like series of rooms with a small stage theatre at the end. Falling spike ceilings, ghosts, ogres, and laser-shooting skull totems litter this place. A succubus named Alessa waited to trick the heroes and control them, but failed miserably. **'Garden Forgotten by Time' - An indoor garden decorated with very life-like statues, who in actuality are victims of Medusa. It is from this place that the heroes retrieve the petrified raven, which Rinaldo attempts to free. **'Anti-Soul Mysteries Lab' - An extremely hot laboratory flooded with elemental undead. Experiments were carried out on Relic here so that he may unwillingly act as one of Kalarel's guardians. *'Prison of Eternal Torture' - A secret dungeon that even Kalarel knew nothing about. After being cursed and transformed into a Forgotten One, Belial was brutally tortured by Walter Bernhard's servants. His pain was finally eased when the heroes came to put him out of his misery. It is from Belial's spirit that the Crimson Stone is born, allowing the heroes to even the playing field against Kalarel. *'Pagoda of the Misty Moon' - The central tower of Kalarel's castle, made up of western, eastern, and southern wings. In the eastern wing, the heroes encounter Bags, who seemed intent on stopping them from completing their mission. In the end, they had to lie and sneak their way out of a fight with the dangerous man. When the time to face Kalarel finally came, he realized he'd been betrayed and his body and powers were stolen by Malareth, now back from the dead and more powerful than ever. NPCs Rinaldo Gandolfi - The only surviving mortal in the region, spared so that he may assist anyone who dares to challenge Kalarel. Kalarel has done this because he considers the constant hunt for him a game, and Rinaldo's part in it makes the game more "fun". At the end of the mission, he returns to the Every Star Station with the heroes and becomes their new shopkeeper, since Mollis had mysteriously vanished. Notable Encounters *The fight against the mysterious swordsman, though intended to be hard, was ended prematurely when he was knocked down a hole. *In the Dark Palace of Waterfalls, Saeoolg was prepared to let Vigton drown in a booby-trapped room. Luckily, Terrios saved him. *The fight against Alessa was rife with awkwardness, as Sampson and Vigton repeatedly tried to reason with the pure-evil succubus. *The fight against the mind-controlled undead Medusa held much meaning for Sampson, though more notable still is that this fight marks the first appearance of Drohad, who comes into existence at this time while Cluckles first warps reality in Ivalice. Allegretto spent this entire encounter making tea in the corner. Category:Locations